A New Era
by theuniquegeek
Summary: When Kora finds a mysterious medallion and develops inhuman powers, she must choose between good and evil. Note: I do not own any of the Avengers except for Kora, Colin, Luka, and Ash.
1. Chapter 1

"Colin I'm going out to get some more food," I called out to my brother.  
"Ok Kora, be back before dark." My brother said.  
"Don't worry, I will." I said as I pulled on my favorite pair of black combat boots.  
"Oh, and don't forget to get some more cheese pops!" My brother yelled as he flipped on the TV in the living room. I scoffed and muttered "boys" as I shrugged on my coat and walked out of our small New York apartment.  
I walked down the hallway to the elevator. I pushed the down button and tapped my left foot impatiently as I waited for the elevator car to arrive. After a minute or two, the elevator arrived and I got inside. I pressed the lobby button, and felt my stomach drop as the car descended. I had always loved riding in elevators ever since I was little.  
I stepped out the elevator and into the lobby. As I walked out of our building, I was met with a gust of brisk winter wind. I took a deep breath and smiled. Winter was my favorite season and I loved the cold air and snow.  
I walked down the street for a little bit and then turned the corner. I stopped when I heard a strange whistling noise. Confused, I turned around and looked for what was making the sound. I figured it must have been the wind, so I kept on walking. I had only taken a few steps when a black orb came rocketing down from the sky and crashed down onto the in front of me.  
I screamed and backed up a few steps. My vision started to get black around the edges from fear. "Ok Kora, just relax." I said to myself. I started taking deep breaths to help me calm down.  
Cautiously, I approached the black orb. When nothing happened, I hesitantly pressed my hand to the shiny black surface. To my surprise, it was ice cold. I gasped and quickly redrew my hand and put it inside my coat pocket to reheat it. A few seconds later, my hand started to tingle. I took my hand out of my pocket and screamed in shock. A black design was slowly inching its way up my arm. "Oh my god what is happening!" I cried out. I watched the black marks crawl up my arm until I heard a metallic clicking sound. The orb had started to shake, and then the hard outer cover fell away to the ground to reveal a small box. I knelt down on the ground and looked at the box. The box looked to be made of silver or platinum and had black marks on it. I quickly realized the marks on the box were identical to the ones on my hand. At the front of the box, there was a golden clasp with an intricate design. I slowly reached out and flipped the clasp open.  
Inside of the box, there was a gigantic moonstone in the shape of and egg and a medallion. The medallion was circular in shape and was composed of five different sections made of gemstones. Four sections made of ruby, diamond, sapphire, and yellow garnet all surrounded what looked like a black pearl. I stared in awe at the beauty of the medallion for a minute, and then the medallion rose up in the air and started to float towards me. It stopped about an inch away from the space beneath my collarbone, and then without any warning, the medallion collided with me. Immediately, I was over come with and unbearable pain. I tried for scream for help but no sound came out. My body collapsed onto the ground and withered in pain, the last thing I remembered before I blacked out was the medallion on my chest, glowing with a pale blue light.


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally regained my consciousness, the sun had already set. I sat up and groaned. Every inch of my body was sore and my head throbbed with pain. I looked at my watch and saw that five hours had passed since I had gone out. I immediately thought of Colin and felt a wave of guilt and worry wash over me. Oh my god, I thought to myself. Colin must be worried sick. I fretted over Colin for a minute or two before I remembered the medallion.

I unzipped my coat a little bit and saw that the medallion had embedded itself into the area right below my collarbone. I tapped on it twice to see if anything happened. When nothing did, I tried to dig my fingernails into my skin and pull the medallion out. My nails cut through my skin and blood started to dribble out of the cuts they had made. I felt a brief sting and then I felt an abnormal pulling sensation.

I looked down at my chest and saw that my cuts were starting to mend themselves! I watched in amazement as my skin came together and healed my wounds. I lightly ran my finger over the area where my cuts had been and discovered that there was a new, healthy layer of skin. I stared, dumbfounded for a minute before I remembered the box. I stood up, grabbed the box, and looked to see if the moonstone-that-looked-like-an-egg was still there. The thing that looked like an egg was still in the box, but it had a small crack in it. I thought it must have been damaged somehow, and with that, I started to walk to my apartment.

When I reached my apartment door, I softly knocked twice before I opened the door. I found my brother pacing around our living room, with his hair untidy, and worry lines under his eyes. "Oh my god Kora where have you been?! I have been worried sick about you! I thought you had gotten mugged…" I cut him off by encasing him in a bear hug. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "It's fine, just don't scare me like that, ever since Mom and Dad died, I have been worried that I might loose you too. You are the only family I have left." Colin said. That of course, made me feel ten times worse, as I remembered how my parents had died in a car crash when I was 16 and Colin was 18.

I let Colin go and he said, "What's in the box?" I took a deep breath and said, "You would not believe what happened to me…"


	3. Chapter 3

After I had told Colin my story, I decided I would turn in early and go to bed, even though it was only Eight. I went into my bedroom and locked the door. I slowly walked over to my bed and sat down. As soon as I sat down, I felt a wave of emotion rush over me. I thought about how I had this god-awful thing stuck in my chest, and how I had hurt Colin by disappearing, and everything else I had been worrying about for the past month. I felt completely overwhelmed.

I put my head between my knees and let out a long, shaky breath. _How will I ever be able to handle all of this?_ I thought to myself. I stayed like that for a while, just slowly breathing and letting time pass me bye. Once I felt a little bit better, I straightened up and walked over to my dresser and grabbed my ipod. Unfortunately, I couldn't have an Iphone because Colin and I were living off of my parent's savings. Once we finished our online college classes, we would get real jobs, but for now, we are stuck with our second-rate apartment and eating ramen noodles for 2 out of the 3 meals of the day.

I nestled my earbuds into my ears and put on my favorite band, Black Angels. Some people thought it was weird that I liked a punk-rock band, but their music calms me for some reason. Also, they are so beautifully different from all of the cheezy, repetitive music that is played today. As my favorite song "The Evil Good" came on, I closed my eyes and thought to myself, _Ok, as long as I have my brother and my music, nothing can harm me. Nothing is going to change, even if I have some weird-ass alien thing in my chest. Nothing._

I couldn't have been more wrong.


End file.
